


[Podfic]The Automaton

by oohmrsharp (selahexanimo), readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [92]
Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, wagfape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/pseuds/oohmrsharp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alek receives an inheritance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]The Automaton

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to oohmrsharp for writing this for me and WAGFAPE. 
> 
> Music was excerpted from a song by Sara Bareilles.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bleviathan%5Dtheautomaton.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bleviathan%5Dtheautomaton.m4b)


End file.
